Claimed
by twilightslittleangel
Summary: Rose decided it was time for her to lay claim to her Doctor.


**Just a few housekeeping notes. I will write what I'm supposed to someday. It's just I started watching Doctor Who and getting emotionally attached and... well this happened. Claiming things in the way I illustrate in this is not a suggested way of taking things. Just saying, don't do this to strangers or people you want to talk to again that don't live at your house or are really good friends, etc. Because things can get really super awkward, and I know this from experience. (That story will remain dead)**

* * *

"Oh there's no place like London!" The Doctor sang in the control room, arms spread out like he could fly. A second passed before he nervously ran his hand through his magnificent hair and rushed off to the other side of the panel to tweak a few things.

Watching him perform maintenance was quite the experience, it was what I thought watching a hyped up bipolar schizophrenic on somebody else's meds would be like. He was so sporadic all the time, but it was bound to happen. The universe tap danced in his head, as well as the TARDIS commentating on everything she could. Yet somewhere in there he also hid his emotions and personal life. Maybe he had a hug personal life though, it seemed wherever we went he had people who liked him and people who hated him. He murmured a few words in what mustn't have been in english before turning some knobs and flipping switches. I was thinking about going and getting my notebook so I could take notes on these unique mannerisms of a lonely Time Lord so I could write a book, but that idea perished when he started talking.

"Oh just stop it already!" He laughed, looking down at his work. "Yes, I don't have a plan for that. Why would you need a plan of attack for an army of bananas? Shush up you intolerable box. I'll do something to you, I don't know what yet, but something!" I could tell he was getting temperamental with the TARDIS, probably something that would fly over my head if I asked him to explain it. A defeated sigh slipped through his lips. "Why is that so important to you?"

Sometimes I wished I could hear what was going on inside of his mind, what was going on inside that pretty little noggin of his. If anything, I could tell it was emotional. One side of the conversation was okay, but the other half would have made it even better. Once again, the Doctor let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair before turning to look at the doors of the TARDIS, leaning on the control panel.

"You're not going to stop until you get your way, won't you. Seriously though, what is it with you and companions?" They were talking about me. Why were they talking about me? Maybe I should go, just so that I wouldn't hear what followed.

"Keep harassing me and I'll go become a monk. You already know that I don't know the answer to that question, so why do you keep asking it? Remember, I'm not supposed to be getting emotionally attached. I don't care if you think it's the greatest idea you've ever had." So the TARDIS was bugging him about me? That couldn't be possible. There was no way a great guy like him and mere mortal woman like me could be in love. I loved him and that's all I needed to know. Though if he were to tell me that he reciprocated the feelings I wouldn't complain. A part of me wanted to claim him as my own, to grab him by the tie he wore and pull him close and see just how great those lips tasted.

"It's not like I'm that possessive of her. Oh come on, that was just one time and you only know about that because you sit inside my brain and carry on about everything!" He was possessive of me one time? Like in what way? If only he would stay on that topic. Figuring that this had escalated to full out argument between the Doctor and the thing inside his head, I turned to leave and caught the last part of their little spat.

"I can't love people, why can't you accept that? You've been here just as long as I have, and you know how emotional I can get. Sure, I love her. Okay, you got me. I love her an awful lot, so much that when she leaves me it will break my heart. Is that what you wanted to hear? Good. Glad to be of service. Now shush, I have things to do."

A really stupid smile spread across my face as I rushed to my room, a blush blossoming across my cheeks and a warm feeling in my gut as I closed the door and leant against it, looking into my room. I was just like a teenager again, hearing that my crush liked me back. As much as I wished he would act on his emotions, I was content with what I had heard. Flopping on the bed, I smiled like an idiot. My blissful moments were then interrupted by the Doctor barging into my room.

"I'm so sorry. Oh so sorry. You were never supposed to hear that." He rambled on, pacing back and forth. His hands were deep in his pockets, white tips of his shoes contrasting against the dark floor. Too bad I didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

"That's great and all, but what?" He stopped pacing, and I sat up on my bed.

"The TARDIS said I scared you off when I said I couldn't be emotionally attached to you. Thought I might have insulted you." Running a hand through his hair, a goofy grin tried to make the mood a little lighter. Something inside me wanted to go and kiss him, but the more logical and intelligent part made me stay where I was. Maybe he didn't know that I heard what he said after that.

"Oh that wasn't a big deal. But I did hear what you said after that." His cheeks tinged pink on the outside, and he looked a little ashamed and embarrassed. I got off my bed, and stood in front of him. Standing ah ead taller than me, he had a rather worried look on his face as I sized him up. Those dark eyes were so old and wise, that hair just being oh so fabulous.

"Have you ever heard of a lick claim?"

"Lick claim?" So the smartest man I knew didn't know the simplest way to prevent people from stealing your stuff. Maybe it was about time he learned. In one swift movement I licked him right on the cheek. This would be the greatest story to tell mom when we went home to visit; I licked the last remaining Time Lord.

"I licked you and now your mine. Because you said you weren't possessive of me, but then I decided I was of you. Your mine until forever because I love you. Don't tell me you never did this to keep people from stealing your food." I laughed and he seemed awkwardly frozen in place, words trying to form on his tongue but never made it past his mind.

"Of all things to remember from eavesdropping, you remember that." He said, wiping off his cheek. Once again, his hand ran through his hair.

"Well and the fact you love me, which was a pretty great thing to hear. But you don't have to address that. I understand it, because I've read enough young adult novels to know that mortal and immortal relationships lead to demon babies and crazy people and weddings." The Doctor smiled a little, and took my hand in his. He took it up to his lips and placed a kiss on the cold skin.

"Rose Tyler, I'll lovingly be yours if you'll be mine until I get sick of you. Which will never happen." He smiled and placed a light kiss on my lips before turning back to the door in his usual dramatic flair.

"Back to maintenance!" As he danced back to the main room I could hear him singing.

"The sun will come up tomorrow!"


End file.
